


What's Expected

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR FPS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-06
Updated: 2010-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unbeknownst to each other, Frodo and Sam share the same wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Written April 6, 2010 in honor of the birthday of Tolkien's beloved Samwise Gamgee.

As much as he wants to please Bilbo, some days Frodo just doesn't want to study. When the sun is shining and the weather is warm, the last place he wants to be is inside with his nose buried in a book. Today as he struggles with a difficult passage in Elvish, Frodo wishes he was Sam Gamgee. When he's seated in Bilbo's study, Frodo can see Samwise just outside the window, and even though he's working as hard as his father, the young hobbit looks happy and content. Frodo would change places with Sam in a minute if given the opportunity, even if only for one day, but knowing what's expected of him, he goes back to his studies.

Having the sun on his face and his hands in the soil makes Samwise feel like he's part of nature. He's never minded hard work, and is proud to work side by side with his Gaffer. Sam especially likes working with him at Bag End because if he stands by the big window, he can sneak at look at Master Frodo working on his studies. Sam liked the look of Frodo from the beginning, with his beautiful face and gentleman's clothes. But more times than not, when he glances into Mister Bilbo's study, Sam's eyes are drawn to the books there. He can't stop his mind from imagining all the mysteries locked inside them, mysteries he'll never get the chance to explore. Even though Sam knows he has to work to help support his family, it doesn't stop him from wishing he could be Master Frodo and study what's in those books. He'd be content to change places with him, even for just one day, but knowing what's expected of him, Sam swallows his yearning and goes back to work.


End file.
